


Thought Experiment

by iiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Incredible!" breathed Arthur,  "The people...!  The things...!"<br/>"The things," said Ford Prefect quietly, "are also people."<br/>"The people..." resumed Arthur, "the...other people..."<br/>-- Douglas Adams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought Experiment

YOUNG SAM:  
You thirsty? 

YOUNG AMY:  
Sure. 

YOUNG SAM opens the refrigerator. He moves a jar of lamb's blood and takes out a can of soda.

YOUNG SAM:  
So, you live around here? 

YOUNG AMY:  
No, not really. That's a cool song. My mom doesn't listen to anything recorded after 1979, so...

YOUNG SAM:  
Does that mean you can't? 

YOUNG AMY:  
I'm kind of stuck in the car a lot. My mom has to travel. For work. 

YOUNG SAM:  
Yeah, me and my dad bounce around a lot, too. He's all about, like, "Letting the wind be our guide."

YOUNG AMY:  
Like a hippie? 

YOUNG SAM:  
Minus the peace and love. 

YOUNG SAM takes the can from YOUNG AMY, opens it, takes a drink and hands it back to her.

YOUNG AMY:  
We're always on the road. I mean, I've seen the world's biggest ball of twine twice.

YOUNG SAM:  
Three times. Not that big. 

YOUNG AMY:  
Right? 

They laugh. 

YOUNG AMY:  
Okay, but be honest -- I mean, moving all the time sucks. You're always the new kid, and everyone always thinks you're a freak.

YOUNG SAM:  
Amy, you are a freak. But so was, I don't know, Jimi Hendrix and...Picasso. So am I. All the coolest people are freaks.

YOUNG AMY leans forward and they kiss. 

YOUNG AMY and YOUNG SAM break their kiss. YOUNG AMY tries to set the can of soda on the coffee table, but it falls off and spills.

YOUNG SAM:  
Oh! Crap. 

YOUNG AMY:  
Sorry. I didn't mean to. 

YOUNG SAM:  
It's just, if he sees it, you know, my dad will be so pissed. 

YOUNG AMY:  
Yeah. It was just an accident. 

YOUNG SAM:  
Yeah, well, he has a temper. Sometimes. It's...no big deal. 

YOUNG AMY:  
My mom does, too. You don't want to see her when she's drinking. 

YOUNG SAM:  
My dad... I don't think he's a good person. Sometimes I don't think I'm a good person, either.

YOUNG AMY:  
You are. 

YOUNG SAM:  
Don't be so sure. 

YOUNG AMY puts his hand over YOUNG SAM’s. 

YOUNG AMY:  
I've been around enough bad to know good when I see it. 

YOUNG SAM:  
It's just he has this... whole plan for me, but...I don't want to be like him, you know?

YOUNG AMY:  
I don't want to be like my mom, either. 

YOUNG AMY:  
Sam, I -- 

YOUNG SAM:  
Hide! 

YOUNG AMY:  
What? 

YOUNG SAM:  
Quick! 

YOUNG SAM shuts a closet door behind YOUNG AMY. JOHN WINCHESTER enters. 

YOUNG SAM:  
Hey. 

JOHN WINCHESTER:  
I found 'em. 

YOUNG SAM:  
Found who? 

JOHN WINCHESTER:  
Couple of freaks in a piece-of-crap van. We're going after them. 

YOUNG SAM:  
But, Dad -- 

JOHN WINCHESTER:  
I'm only gonna say this once -- I put the food on this table, so you will do as you are told or I will let you starve.

JOHN WINCHESTER walks towards the closet where YOUNG AMY is hiding. 

YOUNG SAM:  
Okay. Gas up the Impala. I'll pack. 

YOUNG AMY draws her knife in the closet. 

JOHN WINCHESTER:  
Good boy. 

JOHN WINCHESTER leaves. 

YOUNG SAM:  
Awesome first date, huh? Look, I'm sorry you got to go like this, but... What's wrong? Look, I know my dad's --

YOUNG AMY:  
No, I just have to go. I'm sorry. 

YOUNG AMY sees a shotgun on a table. 

YOUNG SAM:  
Oh, that -- that's nothing! That's just... 

YOUNG AMY lifts her knife. 

YOUNG SAM:  
Amy? 

YOUNG AMY:  
It's my mom and sister in the van. You're a hunter. 

YOUNG SAM:  
You're a monster. So... You're supposed to kill me? And I'm supposed to kill you?

YOUNG AMY:  
I guess. 

YOUNG SAM:  
Amy, I've never killed anyone. And I don't want to hurt you. Do you want to hurt me?

YOUNG AMY:  
No. 

YOUNG SAM:  
Then run. If my dad finds you, he'll kill you. Just run. Please, Amy. 

YOUNG AMY opens the front door to leave YOUNG SAM’s house. JOHN WINCHESTER is standing outside. He grabs her and forces her backwards.

YOUNG SAM:  
Amy! 

JOHN WINCHESTER:  
I knew you were hiding something. See, we can never do a job without Sam throwing a bitch-fit. So agreeing to go peacefully – well. Who is this?

YOUNG SAM:  
She's my friend. 

JOHN WINCHESTER:  
No, she's not. 

YOUNG SAM:  
Amy! 

JOHN WINCHESTER:  
Shut up! What is wrong with you, huh? You that stupid? Really? I already told you, you cannot have friends. This kid is evil!

YOUNG SAM:  
No! 

JOHN WINCHESTER lets go of AMY and backhands YOUNG SAM. JOHN WINCHESTER raises a knife to AMY.

JOHN WINCHESTER:  
This'll teach you. 

JOHN WINCHESTER brandishes his knife, which he drops. YOUNG SAM has stabbed him from behind.

YOUNG AMY:  
You have to run. Sam! Do you have cash? 

YOUNG SAM nods. 

YOUNG AMY:  
I-I want you on the first bus out of town. Tonight. 

YOUNG SAM:  
But what about -- 

YOUNG AMY:  
I'll take care of him. Just go! 

YOUNG SAM:  
Come with me. We don't have to be alone. We can be freaks together, Amy. Amy... 

YOUNG AMY:  
I can't. I'm sorry. 

YOUNG SAM:  
So am I.

**Author's Note:**

> Original transcript from Supernatural Wiki:  
> http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=7.03_The_Girl_Next_Door_(Transcript)


End file.
